Amarrados
by Lina M. P
Summary: Ron volteó la poción sobre Malfoy como parte de una broma, sin notar que Ginny estaba cerca. Lo que no sabe, es que por culpa de aquella broma el resultado será desastroso y muy peculiar: Su propia hermana y Draco estarán literalmente amarrados.
1. Prólogo

**Wolas! O,esto es una idea...un tanto descabellada, en fin. Como sea, espero sus opiniones, pfas! Por supuesto, nada es mío, y todo es de la diosa JKRowling.**

* * *

**Amarrados**

_Prólogo_

Estúpido Ron. Estúpida McGonagall. Y sobre todo y todas las cosas: estúpido Malfoy. Por su culpa ella tenía que ir hacia las mazmorras de Pociones, avanzar en medio de una clase entera un año mayor que ella y enfrentarse a un simpatiquísimo Snape para que le diera un castigo, que indudablemente involucraría a los amigos retretes. Todo, porque había llegado tarde a Transformaciones por la culpa de Malfoy, que había estado entreteniéndola con sus insultos habituales y repetitivos.

- Si será idiota- murmuró con rabia cuando se detuvo ante la puerta del aula. Suspiró.

Se regañó por haberle seguido el juego sin notar sus malintencionados propósitos desde un principio, aunque tuvo que admitir que era mucho más divertido y productivo enfrentar las ofensas de Malfoy que entrar a la clase donde se llevaría a cabo la lección de cómo convertir un pato en una almohada.

Aun desde allí se podía sentir el aroma putrefacto que se inhalaba adentro, colándose hábilmente por debajo de la puerta de madera gruesa y tosca. Armándose de valor, la empujó con desgana y resignación mientras una catarata de insultos impresionante se agolpaba en su cabeza, todos proyectados hacia el individuo rubio, y con la imagen de él retorciéndose de risa indudablemente por su castigo.

Adoptó la pose más digna que se le ocurrió para atravesar la jungla se calderos atrayendo varias miradas de extrañeza, con el rumbo fijo y directo hacia el profesor. De seguro, este estaría de un humor insoportable como era usual, y le quitaría un montón de puntos a Gryffindor, cosa que no haría con un alumno de Slytherin si hubiera llegado veinte minutos tarde.

Bastó que localizara a Snape junto al caldero de Malfoy para que su humor se volviera rematadamente agrio. Recordó que su hermano también estaba en aquella clase y lo animó mentalmente para que volteara un caldero con contenido de asquerosa procedencia sobre él. Sería su justo merecido por hacerle limpiar los baños por segunda semana consecutiva.

En el camino, observó que Ron le hacia señas con la cabeza para que se acercara a él, y desvió un poco el rumbo hacia su pupitre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí…? – inquirió sorprendido.

-Mi estupendo consejo de que le tires una poción repugnante a Malfoy sigue en pie, Ron.- comentó perezosamente cuando se detuvo a su lado sin mirarlo, por toda respuesta. Él al parecer captó enseguida y le obsequió una enorme sonrisa.

- Descuida, Gin. – ella se volteó y le miró desconcertada. -Le he puesto un ingrediente con resultados desastrosos a su poción. - Le contó riendo entre dientes con el dulce sabor de la venganza entre los labios. Se ganó una mirada altamente molesta de Hermione, seguido por un carraspeo reprobatorio.

- ¡Mira la cara de humillación que tiene! – agregó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al notar a Malfoy tolerándose su orgullo masculino quebrado ante el desengaño que le provocaba el fracaso. Detrás de ellos, oía claramente a Hermione, disgustada, que murmuraba cosas acerca de lo vengativos que podían llegar a ser y la indignación que le suscitaba todo eso.

Ginny se despidió más animada ante descubrir el matiz desconocido de la vergüenza en Malfoy, aunque no esperaba que lo viera cohibido, él tenía demasiado carácter como para dejarse intimidar fácilmente. Lamentablemente se había perdido la bofetada en tercer curso, pero una función de ese tipo en primera fila era casi impagable.

Montando una fachada de total seguridad, avanzó por entre humos de diversos colores y de los más variados olores hasta Snape. Observó suspicazmente que reprochaba a Malfoy con la expresión de disgusto calada en su nariz aguileña, factiblemente por regañar a alguien de su Casa. Le lanzó una mirada rápida al pizarrón donde decía claramente que la poción debería tener un color violáceo y de textura poco espesa; al contrario de la del Slytherin que era de una tonalidad marrón verdoso y horrorosamente viscosa.

Se mordió la lengua para no echarle a reír histéricamente ante su estrepitoso fracaso. _No ahora Ginny, contrólate. _

Se paró junto a ellos esperando largamente que Snape le prestara atención. Entretanto, se entretuvo como principal y aparentemente única espectadora de la humillación de Draco, exceptuando dos furtivas miradas que se clavaban en ellos de vez en cuando luchando por controlar sus carcajadas.

-Señor Malfoy, déjeme decirle de la forma más sutil que este ha sido su mayor desastre en todos estos años.- definió Snape rotundamente mirando con mal disimulado asco el contenido del caldero, lo que provocó que Ginny se tapara la boca con la manga de su túnica conteniendo una sonrisa –Ni siquiera le alcanza para un inapreciable "aceptable", ni para una calificación mejor que dos en una escala de diez, es realmente horroroso.

A este punto, se atragantó haciendo colosales esfuerzos por no reírse en su cara. Aquello sería lo último, estaría obligada a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts en compañía de Filch y de la Señora Norris. Snape se volteó ligeramente ante el ruido y Ginny serenó el rostro como pudo.

-¿Se puede saber que está haciendo aquí, Weasley?- preguntó con sorna y entrecerrando los ojos, mientras dejaba a un Draco completamente enojado y abochornado detrás de él. También él la miró extrañado.

-La profesora McGonagall me ha enviado para que usted me castigue, Profesor Snape. –respondió ignorando la molesta mueca burlesca que ofrecía Draco dejando de forma repentina su enojo, llegando a ser provocativo, como para propinarle un certero golpe entre ambas cejas. – Por llegar tarde.

-Ah!- soltó Snape con tono mordaz. –Una semana más para limpiar retretes, supongo. A este paso, Weasley, el trabajo se Filch estará peligrando con su ayuda.- sonrió ante la satisfacción de castigar a alguien que no fuera de Slytherin. –Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora retírese inmediatamente y valla a concertar una agradable cita con los baños, Weasley.

Snape, aburrido, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hasta Neville, que al verlo se puso a temblar incontrolablemente derramando el líquido azulado que se rebalsaba del caldero. Su poción estaba igual o peor que la de Draco.

-Estarás contento, Malfoy.- comentó ásperamente cuando estuvo segura de que Snape no podría escucharla, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo irritada.

-Como nunca, Weasley. – concedió él, arrastrando las palabras. – Me das pena. Si pudiera, haría algo para ayudarte y solidarizar con tu dolor.- dijo con fingida amabilidad y mal actuada tristeza. –Lástima que no quiero, ni se me da la gana.

- Como si quisiera tu ayuda. – replicó, tratando de sonar imperturbable pero sus ojos dependían llamas. – Supongo que debería agradecerte, acabas de arruinar lo que me queda de clases. Por suerte, estaré lejos de ti tres maravillosas semanas, Malfoy, sin ver tu horrible cara ni escuchar más tus tonterías por algunos días, que serán todo un paraíso.

- ¿Un paraíso? – preguntó él abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Un paraíso en tu casa? Quiero decir, si se puede considerar aquello una 'casa'. Acabo de comprobar que tu salud mental no te permite distinguir un paraíso de un basurero. – apoyó los codos sobre la mesa con gesto cansino, sin dejar de clavar su mirada oscura en ella. – Me sorprende que puedas sobrellevar con tanta tranquilidad el hecho de que la magia existe, Weasley.

Ginny sintió sus orejas arder de ira. Abrió la boca para contestar con otro comentario corrosivo, pero él no la dejó.

- ¡Ah! Y quien debería estar contento soy yo, Weasley. – rebatió tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa con pesadez. – Si fuera por mí, te hubiera castigado todas las vacaciones de Navidad, aunque eso implicaría ver tu cara, y eso sí sería horrible – hizo una mueca de exagerada repugnancia, lo que confirmó que se quedaría en el colegio y no iría donde su familia esos días libres. – Querida Ginny, me importaría poco si te arruinase las Navidades. Estaría radiante de felicidad - finalizó, burlón, entrelazando su manos serenamente detrás de su nuca.

-Creo que me consumiré en la más descomunal miseria, porque a ti no te importa lo que a mí me pasa. – se lamentó sarcásticamente y enarcando las cejas. - ¡Anda! Parece que quien necesita algo de ayuda eres tú con tus estupendas habilidades en Pociones. Se ve que eres un haz para este tipo de cosas, aquella poción luce espectacular, Malfoy, francamente.- contraatacó mirando su caldero con una sonrisita farsante.

-Ni pienses en burlarte de mí. – Dijo amenazadoramente cambiando la expresión y haciendo que su cabello ondease arrancando destellos plateados - Seguramente, a tu familia a duras penas les alcanza para costear los regalos para esta Navidad. Afortunadamente para ti, podrás ganar bastante con el trabajo de Filch, y así poder ayudarles. Aunque si tienes algo de suerte, yo podría darte trabajo como mi elfo doméstico personal, Weasley. Aunque no creo que calces en el molde, es muy elevado para ti.

-¿Tan pomposo es tu arsenal de insultos que tienes que recurrir a los de Snape? Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo. – suspiró con pena, quitándose el pelo de los ojos. Sus sienes estaban palpitantes por tener la mandíbula tan apretada.

-¿Te importa acaso lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras observaba que Snape estaba lo bastante ocupado aterrorizando a Longbottom para prestarle unos segundos de atención a algo más.

– En absoluto, sólo compadezco a los pobres elfos. – chasqueó la lengua. - Nadie se merece un destino así, convivir todos los días contigo sería un suplicio demasiado grande para cualquiera. No me sorprendería que si tuviera que vivir contigo, terminases estéril o con la futura descendencia de los Malfoy corriendo serios riesgos – sonrió perversa ante su mueca de horror.

- Claro que si yo tuviera que vivir contigo Weasley, terminaría ahogándome en un pozo atormentado con el sólo hecho de intercambiar más de dos palabras contigo. – terció con superioridad – O bien, moriría por una enfermedad contagiosa, que por supuesto, tú serías el mayor foco infeccioso. Cosa que no me sorprendería con la peste inmunda que representa tu familia.

Ella no despegó los labios, porque seguramente de haberlo echo habría sido solo para insultarle de vuelta y estaba cansada del jueguito, y también porque los tenía tan fruncidos que le era difícil articular bien. Se tragó su fuerte temperamento y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

-Vamos, Weasley. Tu silencio me dice que te encantaría ser mi elfo domestico. – comentó con arrogancia, levantando su perfil y dejando notar sus rasgos aristocráticos. No iba a dejar caer su orgullo bajando su nivel al de Weasley, tomando en serio sus insultos.

- Sí, Malfoy. Tanto como a ti te gustaría convertirte en hurón otra vez – bufó acalorada, harta de tanta petulancia junta en sólo una persona. Él era la única persona que podía sacarla del canasto con tanta facilidad.

- Cuida lo que dices, y cuidadito con tu temperamento – amenazó en un susurro lleno de peligro y colmado de veneno – No querrás que estas sean tus últimas Navidades, Gin. Aunque tu familia estaría agradecida, tendrían una cabeza menos para alimentar.

-Me resbalan los insultos y todo lo que sale de la boca de gente estúpida, Malfoy. Y mucho más si vienen de tu sofocante persona. Me importa un rábano lo que tú pienses o hagas, aunque sinceramente, para la humanidad entera sería un alivio impagable que te ahogases en los inodoros.- caviló ella en tono reflexivo, mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su mentón. Le sorprendió su dureza y su tono serio que llegaba a intimidar un poco, y comenzó a especular seriamente si sería un mortífago. Si no hubiera estado en las mazmorras, los mas probable era que le hubiera abofetead o le hubiera dejado inconciente.

- Mira Weas...

-Piénsalo bien, Malfoy – continuó sin dejar tiempo para que replicara. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando con él, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que vaciar su furia, y él era el principal blanco - No estarías solo. Myrttle te haría una adorable compañía, y estarían juntos por toda la eternidad. – dijo socarronamente, disfrutando de la coloración rojiza de ira que teñía sus mejillas contrastando con el color paliducho que estaba acostumbrada a ver en ellas.

- Claro, y tú te casarías con Peeves, Weasley. O mejor aún, con el gran héroe Potty.- susurró con molestia.

- ¡Pues sería mucho mejor que estar contigo! – le escupió irritada. Sus mejillas ardían ante la mención de Harry, y colocó sus manos en su cintura.

- Cualquiera daría su vida por pertenecer a la gran estirpe de familia Malfoy. Lástima que uno no puede elegir su linaje, como tú que tienes que vivir con tu mundana y nauseabunda familia. Apuesto que apenas si les alcanza para un plato de sopa¿Qué te regalarán, Weasley¿Un par de calcetines viejos? – siseó, con los ojos grises fulminándola.

- ¿Y a ti qué? – Inquirió roja de indignación - ¿Una encantadora marca en el antebrazo, Malfoy? Tal vez un pase gratis para enrolarte con los mortífagos, como lo hubiera querido tu honorable padre desde Azkaban – sugirió colmada hasta la coronilla y con las manos empuñadas, pálidas por la presión.

Los niveles de tolerancia de Malfoy estaban decayendo de forma insospechada. Ya estaba irremediablemente fuera de sus casillas. Weasley ya se había sobrepasado. Tenía que hacer algo, no se iba a quedar así como así, nadie le había tratado con tanto desdén antes. Se acercó hacia ella con pasmosa agilidad, encolerizado.

Entonces, sucedió.

Ron, que se había acercado cautelosamente hasta ellos porque Snape estaba hurgando en el armario de ingredientes, quiso empujar a Draco. Lamentablemente, no vio a tiempo que este había salido del campo donde sus manos daban alcance, y por ende, empujó el caldero que estaba sobre su mesa.

Sobre su hermana, y sobre Draco. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido.

En cámara lenta, vio el brebaje chorrear espesamente sobre los dos, y cómo la furia que se iba apoderando de ambos. Draco miró su túnica antes inmaculada ahora con una sustancia verdosa maloliente cubriéndola enteramente, sintiendo cómo su ira estaba alcanzando barreras estratosféricamente altas. Iba a sacar su varita cuando un aullido de Ginny a su lado, lo detuvo.

- ¡Mierda! – Rugió ella - ¡Cuando te dije que voltearás el maldito caldero era para que fuera sobre él¡No sobre mí, tarado!

En ese preciso momento comenzaron los problemas.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Ok, **no **soy Rowling,** no** estoy tendida bajo un sol impresionante y **no **estoy tomando piña colada a diestra y siniestra mietras disfruto haciendo sufrir a mis lectores con la larga espera del séptimo libro. En fin...**todo **es de ella, no mío.

**Gracias, miles miles de gracias por los comentarios. Como verán, los caps son más largos. Dejen Revi!**

**Capítulo I **

No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado. Estaba teniendo una empedernida pugna con Malfoy, y de la nada se vio completamente abrazada por una sustancia pegajosa y fétida que también lo había cubierto a él. Le lanzó una mirada a quien hubiera osado a tirarle el caldero y corroboró con furia que se trataba de su propio hermano. Sintió su estómago revolverse de forma violenta, y sus nauseas se incrementaron al sentir el hedor de la putrefacta poción que los cubrían como un denso y pesado manto.

- Eres un completo cabrón¿lo sabías, Weasel? – estalló Draco con los ojos destilando fiereza. Se levantó del piso con algo de dificultad y se dirigió hacia Ron, que estaba estupefacto y aturdido, con el propósito de abalanzársele y hundirle la cabeza en un caldero.

Ginny observó al Slytherin saltar sobre su hermano y de pronto sintió un tirón en el abdomen, como si una mano invisible y poderosa estuviera obligándola a ponerse de pie también. Sin poder resistir la desagradable sensación por mucho más tiempo, se incorporó cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de arrancarle los ojos a Ron rodeada de alumnos sorprendidos por la interrupción y por la escena ridícula que estaban montando.

Sintió un cubito de hielo deslizarse por su garganta cuando vio la característica túnica negra arrasar con los pupitres hasta llegar junto a ellos.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? –. Bramó Snape, totalmente encolerizado cruzando la habitación como una exhalación y agarrando firmemente el brazo de Draco - ¿Qué cree que hace, señor Malfoy? – inquirió con furia. Malfoy se detuvo en seco y le miró receloso. Él continuó barriendo el perímetro con la mirada. Sus ojos agudos recayeron sobre Ginny – Tengo entendido que le ordené explícitamente que se fuera de aquí¿no es así Weasley?

- Yo…- balbuceó, avergonzada. Sus orejas comenzaron a arder y le pareció que probablemente con el calor que su rostro y la de su hermano desprendían podría haber incendiado un bosque entero sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

- Han montado una escena realmente deplorable, y recibirán un merecido castigo por ello- prosiguió Snape aun irascible volteándose hacia Ron que se encogió ligeramente –. Síganme. Los tres.

Atravesó la habitación hasta la puerta y la mantuvo abierta esperando a que ellos pasasen. Su mirada profunda y encolerizada se clavó en ellos dándoles a entender que si no actuaban rápido habría serias represalias, mayores de las que ya se habían ganado.

Obedientemente, Malfoy, Ginny y Ron atravesaron el umbral, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Malfoy chocó de forma voluntaria y bastante grosera el hombro de Ron al pasar junto a él seguida por Ginny. Ron soltó un carraspeo molesto.

-La pagarás muy caro, Weasel.

- ¡Cuando regrese espero verlos a todos y cada uno trabajando afanosamente en sus pociones! – aulló Snape haciendo que se estremecieran y tintineasen los frascos que estaban cerca de la puerta. – Pobre del que encuentre haciendo alguna acción que no involucre cortar los ingredientes, se la pasará pésimo.

Cerró la puerta con un portazo que pareció resonar por todo el castillo durante algunos segundos más de lo normal. Snape comenzó a caminar a paso raudo hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, despertando el profundo y escalofriante eco de las paredes de piedra repicando por todo el pasillo. A Ginny la boca se le quedó fría e intercambió una mirada de alarma discreta con su hermano.

- Profesor, yo…-comenzó Malfoy titubeante cuando se hubieron alejado unos pasos de las mazmorras, pero él lo detuvo con un gesto seco.

- En la situación en que usted se encuentra, no está en posición de replicar ni explicar nada, señor Malfoy – manifestó ásperamente deteniendo su marcha sin voltearse.

Draco palideció y extrañamente se sintió desfallecer de pronto. No le importaba ir hasta Dumbledore, él no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo y tampoco tenia que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Pero súbitamente se sintió con ganas de vomitar. Miró que Ginny presentaba sus mismos síntomas y aquello solo empeoró sus malestares.

Ron miró a su hermana, que estaba más blanca que la nieve comenzando a asustarse, y le dirigió una sonrisa inquieta.

- Gin¿estás bien? – le susurró preocupado, torciendo los labios. Ella aprisionó sus manos contra su abdomen y a Ron le invadió un hondo sentimiento de culpa.

- Perfectamente¿no lo ves? – respondió ella, irónica. Malfoy les miró con profundo hastío, en parte por no notar sus propias molestias y porque intuía que tenía que ver con la poción que el gran Weasel les había arrojado. Fijó su atención en la capa negra y susurrante que seguía delante de ellos, dominante.

-Pero…- replicó insistente a Snape, sin darse por vencido. Este se tensó su espalda peligrosamente y se volteó de forma brusca.

- ¿Qué les hace pensar que para mí esto es todo un placer? – indagó escupiendo fastidio en cada sílaba. Luego analizó a Ginny y a Draco concienzudamente, frunció los labios con disgusto y sin ningún gramo de preocupación. – Ustedes dos, vallan, a la enfermería. Ahora mismo –, ordenó cortante y en tono que no admitía replicas. Ron gimió imperceptiblemente y eso a Draco le causó un infinito placer –. Y usted, Weasley, acompáñeme. Quiero saber exactamente qué le puso a la poción.

Malfoy, aun cuando sentía las sienes dolorosamente palpitantes, le sonrió a Ron burlesco. Nada podía ponerlo de mejor humor que ver a un Gryffindor siendo reprochado y que le quitasen puntos a su casa, en especial si se trataba de uno de los amigos de Potter. Ron apretó los puños hiriéndose las palmas con las uñas, y muy tieso siguió a Snape con una sensación de creciente angustia, en parte porque le temía principalmente a las detenciones que comprometería quedarse en el colegio en las vacaciones.

Draco se quedó allí, inmóvil y complacido. Se volteó hacia Ginny cuando la túnica de Snape dejó de susurrar y hubo desaparecido del último recotejo del pasillo.

- Bien Weasley, sobre aquello de que en tu familia tendrían una cabeza menos para alimentar, ya está arreglado. Tu hermanito, Weasel, pasará aquí sus navidades. Te lo aseguro –, comentó fríamente, sacudiendo los restos de poción de sus ropas –. Aunque sinceramente, bien merecido lo tenía. Su justo castigo.

- ¿Sí¿Y porqué¿Por ensuciarte tu maldita ropa? – le increpó ella – Quizás qué le harías a alguien si osara manchaste los zapatos. Merlín, o romperte una uña.

- Que tú estés acostumbrada a la suciedad en tu casa, si es que aquello pueda considerarse como una casa, no significa que la demás gente decente no pueda ser limpia y pulcra. Claro, en un basurero no es necesaria la pulcritud¿no es verdad, Weasley? – suspiró él, siempre dispuesto a empezar a pelear. Sus ojos brillaban como si acabase de entrar al campo de batalla.

- Cómo te cambia la actitud cuando no estás con Snape¿eh? – le contraatacó Ginny con indiferencia echándose el flequillo hacia atrás con un ligero movimiento del cuello –. Se ve que te daría igual lamer el suelo por donde pisa tan solo por sacar las máximas notas en su asignatura, porque ya veo que no se te da muy bien que digamos. Tiras el majestuoso orgullo de los Malfoy's por la ventana, _hurón. _

Draco dejó de sacudirse los hombros con elegancia y le lanzó una mirada endurecida, con sus ojos relampagueando.

- Já, y ni hablar del orgullo de los Weasley, si es que tienen. No lo creo, aunque en cierta medida es como un beneficio, porque les da igual lo que diga la gente de ellos y no tienen que preocuparse por su moral que ya va por los suelos. Y menos de la dignidad, por supuesto. Weasley, en este tema siempre me he considerado ignorante¿Cómo le hacen para comer¿Tiene alguno de tus veinte hermanitos sacrificarse por los otros para que los más débiles coman? Como los animales. Qué interesante. La solidaridad de las comadrejas.

- Por lo menos, Malfoy, nosotros tenemos sentido común. No nos guiamos por lo que los demás dicen, como otros – le lanzó una penetrante hojeada – Claro, en tu caso, tu familia traspasa una crisis si alguien dice algo que los perjudica. Aunque comentarios malévolos no deben faltar ¿no? Supongo que ya es pan de cada día. El hecho de que la mitad de tu familia pase una estadía en Azkaban reafirma mis argumentos, Malfoy.

- Si no estuviera rodeado de estudiantes, juro que te mataría aquí mismo y sin ningún tipo de miramientos –, le aseguró furibundo, en un susurro mortífero y empuñando las manos blancas como ceniza.

-Hum, adelante. Digamos que cometer un homicidio cuando Dumbledore está a menos de cinco metros no es una idea estupenda, pero te ganarías una aprobación rapidísima y gratuita en Azkaban y sin costo alguno. Así podrías hacerle compañía a tu padre.

- Sí, Weasley, tú estás primera en la lista de escorias de las cuales zafarse de una vez y hacerlas desaparecer como una molesta mancha estorbando en un mapa. Y después, tu familia sería lo siguiente en la lista. No me subestimes, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Ginny no lo escuchó. O trató de no responder a aquello. Miraba el suelo todavía sintiendo punzadas en el vientre, con los labios tan apretados que apenas se distinguía su boca. Sabía que la mejor forma de enfurecerlo de veras era no caer en sus insultos ni menos responderlos. Como Malfoy se sentía siempre el dueño majestuoso y veía al resto con superioridad, que alguien no tomara en cuenta lo que él decía era lo que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- Así nada más –. Draco chasqueó los pulgares y la miró con infinita prepotencia – así, con sólo pronunciar un conjuro, y desaparecerían todos los seres sobrantes que no merecen vivir. Toda una vida en un solo segundo –, pronunció disfrutando enormemente del sabor de las palabras y ella tensó su espalda. Le sorprendía lo crudo que podía llegar a ser las palabras que salían de sus labios e increíblemente hirientes. Prefirió seguir con su análisis exhaustivo de la piedra gris del piso.

-¿Me has escuchado, Weasley? – inquirió Malfoy de mal modo desistiendo en los intentos de limpiarse las mangas de la túnica. Sonrió perverso ante su reacción. - Pensándolo bien, me apiadaría de tu familia por un tiempo limitado y luego iría Potty. Y después Ron, aunque creo que nadie sufriría por él, porque ya se acostumbrarán a partir de ahora cuando se quede aquí tres semanas sacándole brillo a los suelos de las mazmorras. Un Weasley menos no es gran cosa.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – estalló Ginny con coraje. Apretó la mandíbula que parecía que no podría volver a articular ni media palabra nunca más. Le daban escalofríos lo ferviente que era Draco cuando se refería a su futuro como mortífago y asesino.

– Míralo del lado positivo, Weasley –, aconsejó filosóficamente Draco juntando las yemas de los dedos en una pose típica de Dumbledore y hablando con voz calmada y suave -. Pues deberías estar radiante de felicidad, dando saltitos de alegría. Esta Navidad tendrás una porción de comida un poco más grande y no se notará tanto su ausencia.

- No seas inepto –, replicó ella con voz gélida –, si él se quedara aquí, nosotros al menos le extrañaríamos – Él le dirigió una mirada de falsa ternura, limpiándose teatralmente las lagrimas de emoción –. Y por lo que veo, tú no significas mayor falta en tu mansión. Te quedarás aquí y a nadie le importará que pases las festividades solo. Aunque no los culpo; yo en su lugar haría una fiesta.

- Pues con la menuda compañía que es tu pobretona familia, preferiría pasar mil veces las Navidades solo y a miles de kilómetros de ellos – soltó él, pálido de rabia y acercándose a ella con gesto amenazador –. Y tú menos que nadie sabe el motivo de porqué no voy con mis padres éstas vacaciones.

- No, no lo sé. – aceptó ella levantando su rostro y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. –Pero puedo adivinar, o hacer conjeturas que se acercarán con creses a la realidad. Supongo que estarán muy ocupados haciendo mandatos como vulgares títeres y fácilmente desechables por otros, Malfoy. O, tal vez, no han acertado con el nuevo y espontáneo caprichito de su pichón adorado, y por eso el retoño no aceptó retornar con ellos.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a despotricar contra mi familia!...- profirió como una fiera abriendo los ojos al sentir una punzada en la muñeca que ella también sintió. Se miró el brazo y notó una delgada línea poco notoria circuncidar su muñeca como una pulsera que estaba fundida con la piel.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – le señaló consternado el surco rojizo que teñía su pálida piel, como si ella fuera la culpable. Ella le lanzó una mirada llena de recelo.

- Joder¿cómo voy a saberlo? – bufó ella mirando su propio brazo metódicamente. – Supongo que es mejor que una calavera¿no, Malfoy? – terció burlona, clavando su vista en él.

- Mira, Weasley…

- Mira Weasley nada. – le interrumpió hosca. Se cansó de soportar las molestias y las conversaciones con Malfoy que no la llevarían a ningún lado y se encaminó hacia la enfermería.

- No me provoques, Weasley. – siseó él, colocándose frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso con sus grises ojos fulminándola. – Podría ser tu fin. Y lo sabes muy bien.

- Si, como sea. – aceptó acalorada sacudiendo su brazo como espantando un irritante moscardón pasando olímpicamente al lado de él. – Yo me voy. Estoy deseosa de tumbarme en alguna cama de la enfermería un rato y no verte la cara por lo que resta de mi vida.

- Lo que no será mucho tiempo si sigues tratándome de ese modo tan insolente. No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto – espetó ferozmente agarrando su muñeca con brusquedad. Le sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Suéltame ya! – le gritó con las paletas de la nariz dilatadas - ¡Que me haces daño, imbécil!

- Me importa tanto… – le dijo sarcástico, riendo levemente. Ella se rebatió furiosa y eso sólo aumentó su diversión.

- ¿Quién te salvará? – conjeturó él pensativo y con los ojos brillantes. - ¿El heroico Potty como la última vez?- todos los músculos de Ginny se paralizaron y su el color se esfumó de su rostro. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería, a lo que había sucedido en segundo año con el diario de Tom Ryddle. Le miró hiriente y con infinito desprecio, tratando de no mostrarse alterada.

- Oh, no me mires así – le pidió él como rogando por clemencia y ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa extinguida. – No puedes negarme que eso te sirvió para forjar tu carácter. Y de paso, firmar de antemano el contrato de matrimonio con Potter. ¿Qué mejor¡Eso deberías agradecérselo a mi padre!

- ¡Claro! Le darás mis cordiales saludos y eternos agradecimientos cuando entres a Azkaban. Ahora suéltame de una maldita vez, estúpido hurón.

- ¿Y qué tal si no quiero? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Puedo gritar. – él alzó una ceja, incrédulo, lo que le bastó a ella para buscar otro pretexto. - ¿y qué hay con eso de que nunca tocarías a "un traidor a la sangre"? – puntualizó, haciendo el signo de comillas con su mano libre.

-¿Es que acaso crees que te tengo miedo?- le preguntó el a su vez hundiendo sus afiladas uñas alrededor de sus muñeca arrancando sus gruñidos de dolor. – Ve que no te tengo ni una pulgada de miedo, Weasley. – Le dijo acercándose más a ella acorralándola contra la pared.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le inquirió atónita y mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. -Aléjate de mí, animal.

- Tú lo pediste, pequeña Ginny – le dijo él a modo de única explicación razonable con evidente arrogancia brotando por cada uno de sus poros. Ginny pudo notar unos minúsculos puntos de color azul en sus pupilas grises. Estaban _muy _cerca, y podía sentir su aroma a menta.

- Me has descubierto –, le comentó ella con el sarcasmo a flor de piel y rodando los ojos, exasperada –. Fíjate que te he estado mandando mensajes subliminales desde primer año acerca de que me acorralases cobardemente y con intenciones oscuras. Era mi mayor sueño, Malfoy. No quepo en mi felicidad.

-Buak, deja de vagar por pensamientos lujuriosos que me involucren a mí con esa mentalidad de cinco años que tienes, Weasley. – Hizo una mueca de asco y le miró de arriba abajo descaradamente –, porque para eso tienes al 'gran' Potter¿no?

Con Harry no. Aquel punto escocía. Se sonrojó, y se odió por eso. La hacía lucir débil, y si quería salir victoriosa no podía dejar que él la intimidara de esa manera.

- Escúchame Malfoy: los únicos pensamientos que tengo contigo (gracias a Merlín) son las miles de formas y posibilidades para hundir mi rodilla en tu entrepierna, por no decir las más crueles que incluyen un cuchillo. – le replico con voz enérgica y levantando ambas cejas.

- Por no decir mis fantasías contigo que involucran una varita y un _Avada Kedavra…_- suspiró imperturbable.

- No serías capaz. – él la miró con ternura mal actuada-. Lo sé – replicó, no muy convencida.

- Merlín, me conmueve tu ingenuidad, Ginebra - comentó, ácido – Me emociono, de verdad. Diablos, necesito un pañuelo.

- ¡Maldita sea! – había llegado hasta el limite de su paciencia. Logró que la soltara y se dirigió resueltamente hasta la enfermería, no sin antes encestarle un puñetazo en el hombro como premio extra.

Draco la vio alegarse no más de cinco pasos y sintió que era ligeramente arrastrado hacia aquella dirección. Se resistió a seguirla pero aquella fuerza sobrenatural era más poderosa que él. Ginny percibió los ecos de sus pisadas detrás de ella y se volteó, realmente molesta.

-¿Te has obsesionado conmigo, o algo así? – inquirió con fastidio. Sintió su guata pulsar dolorosamente.

-Eso quisieras, Weasley. Preferiría enamorarme u obsesionarme con un dementor antes que de una pobretona como tú – bufó él perfilando su ceja plateada con altivez –. Ni que fueras la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero sigue soñando.

Ginny bufó sonoramente.

-Pero qué completamente bipolar eres, Malfoy. Acabas de acorralarme en el pasillo y ahora resulta que te parezco repugnante.

- ¡No! – se horrorizó – No veas cosas donde no las hay, Weasel. Que fantasees conmigo no significa que alguna vez llegue a ocurrir – le chasqueó la lengua, como si eso fuera un consuelo. Ginny enarcó una ceja.

- ¡Pero qué arrogante eres! Sí, menos mal que nunca ocurrirá. Verte la cara cada día sería lo peor que me pudiese pasar. Nadie puede vivir con eso. Compadezco a tu familia, en especial a los pobres elfos que tienen que servirte todos los días.

- Y yo más a la tuya. – al ver que ella abría la boca, agregó: - Oh, cierra tu mundana bocota. – recomendó él con los ojos relampagueantes y ella se giró para seguir caminando. – Maldita seas, Weasley. No sé porqué no puedo dejar de seguirte.

-¡Claro que puedes! – discrepó ella volteándose de nuevo. – Basta ya, Malfoy. Me aburrí de tus jueguitos absurdos y sin sentido. Por si no te has enterado, te aviso: tienes más de tres años. Aléjate. Ahora.

- ¡Que no es un juego, imbécil! – estalló él, furioso. - ¿Es que no lo ves¡Que no soy yo!

-¡NO! – replicó ella con sarcasmo enfático. - No me digas –detuvo su marcha y le miró con sorna – No me creerás. Pensé que eras Goyle. No sé cómo no lo descubrí antes, aunque él hubiera actuado de una manera mucho más inteligente.

Reanudó su marcha sintiendo los bufidos ataviados del Slytherin tras ella. Resopló profundamente perturbada. Aún sentía los pasos de Draco seguido por sus gruñidos aún furiosos, como si estuviera luchando con una fuerza inmaterial y estuviera perdiendo la partida. Pensó que en verdad que estaba desequilibrado mentalmente. Le miró de soslayo y le pareció como si estuviera chiflado, _no podía_ dejar de pisarle los talones.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre? - le inquirió, rábica.

-¿Acaso te importa? Parece que quien se ha obsesionado conmigo eres tú, Weasley.

- Eres un caso perdido. – ella nunca se alegró como aquella vez al visualizar la entrada a la enfermería –. Este paseo turístico ha sido exquisito, Malfoy, y más en tu compañía. – se volteó le y clavó una mirada burlona. – Oh, pero lástima que se ha acabado. No sé si lo podré soportar sin hundirme en los profundos y negros posos de la depresión.

- No te hagas la graciosa. Mantén tu boca cerrada si sabes lo que te conviene, Weasley. – le sugirió con una mueca ceñuda.

- Tal vez, algún día, podré llegar a comprender mentes tan extrañas y desequilibradas como la tuya. Por el momento, me libro de ti y puedo voltear la página para borrar este horrible episodio de mi vida que ha significado recorrer más de cuatro metros contigo.

- No pienses que eres la única que tiene ese sentimiento – respondió él cruzándose de brazos de forma completamente estilista. – Es plenamente correspondido, Weasley.

- Genial entonces.

Entró a la enfermería, y sintió impulsos de voltear una bandeja sobre él cuando notó que la seguía. Decidió que la mejor alternativa era mantenerse impertérrita e ignorarlo.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo?-, preguntó solícita la enfermera Madame Pomfrey. Ginny le sonrió agradecida, pero torció el gesto cuando sintió a Draco deslizarse furtivamente hacia su lado y pegar sus hombros contra los suyos. Draco rodó los ojos, aburrido.

- Sí-, contestó apoyando su mano contra su estómago, - no me siento muy bien, y Snape me mandó aquí para que usted me diera alguna poción que calmara el dolor.

- Oh, ya veo -, repuso ella rápidamente no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de extrañeza a Draco que miraba con asco los frascos de pociones reposando en bandejas metálicas. Rebuscó en un armario que estaba al final de la enfermería dejándolos parcialmente solos.

- Yo veía que te sentías excelente cuando me insultabas allá afuera – le susurró Malfoy acariciándose el cuello. Le sonrió con picardía – Insultos como idiota, imbécil, hurón, y todos sus derivados, Weasley.

- No sé si se debe a que sostienes relaciones hereditarias con un Troll o que hayas intercambiado tu cerebro con un arbusto fertilizante, pero te reitero de que si quieres seguir teniendo un buen estado de salud, TE ALEJES – repuso ella.

- Si pudiera, lo haría sin dudar ni un instante. Me das asco, Weasley, no lo dudes.

- Aquí está – dijo Pomfrey sacando un vaso que contenía una sustancia marrón antes de que Ginny pudiera golpearlo con una piedra del piso. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Supongo que vienen juntos, porque ambos muestran los mismos síntomas – comentó analizándolos mientras vertía el liquido en una copa de madera – No se han expuesto a nada peligroso ni sospechoso¿verdad?

- Claro que no – contestó Draco irónico antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra -. Míreme, por favor. ¡Estoy completamente lleno de una sustancia asquerosa¿O ahora preguntará si era alguna actividad normal del colegio¿O que fue un acto completamente voluntario sumergirme en una piscina rellena de no-se-qué-cosas?

Ginny hundió su codo en sus costillas. La enfermera le dirigió una mirada hostil.

- De ese modo, no podré medicarles nada hasta no saber los ingredientes de la poción -, repuso seria, guardando el licor. Ginny estuvo a punto de hacer pucheros. – Iré a hablar con Snape, él me dirá el componente y podré contrarrestar su efecto. Por el momento, permanezcan aquí- . Ordenó sólo a ella, puesto que lo que Draco había dicho pro pensaron a que lo tomara como un insulto.

- Si serás condenadamente idiota - rezongó Ginny cuando ella desapareció. - ¡Si no la hubieras insultado, nos habría dado la estúpida poción y listo!

- Lo que dije fue absolutamente necesario. Se lo merecía, por formular preguntas tan rematadamente innecesarias- dijo él alzando las cejas –. Aparte, no tengo que explicar nada a nadie, y menos a ti, Weasleyl. Ni que fueras mi madre.

- ¡Por la barbas de Merlín! Lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado – le increpó - Era un bendito remedio para que nos aliviara los malestares y listo. ¡Como si Pomfrey nos fuera a dar cianuro!

- En una de esas. Con verte entrar ya yo estaría preparando mi varita – rió alejándose de ella para sentarse en la cama con la mayor naturalidad el mundo.

Se vio obligada a tumbarse en el otro catre, frente a él. Cada vez estaba más asustada, porque ambos no podían alejarse más de diez pasos. Y eso la aterrorizaba. Jugueteó con los pelos rojos de su nuca nerviosamente y hundió su cabeza en sus brazos. Todo pasaría, se encargarían de ello.

- Toda esta situación, deberías agradecérselo al gran genio de tu hermano, comadreja -, dijo él entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca y hablando con profundo hastío- si él no hubiera actuado con esa inteligencia desbordante y digna de admiración, nos abríamos ahorrado toda esta pesadilla.

- No creas que estoy en el paraíso, Malfoy. Merlín, deberían canonizarme por esto. Pasar más de dos míseros minutos contigo puede traumatizar increíblemente – resopló ella, comenzando a irritarse.

- Mira quién dice ahora que soy Goyle – le rebatió él, también comenzando a encresparse- Claro, ahora quien no puede alejarse de mí eres tú. ¡Quién te mandó a ir hacia mi banco y comenzar a insultarme¡Indirectamente todo es tu culpa!

Ella le miró entre incrédula e indignada.

- ¿Mi culpa! – le aulló – Déjame recordarte que quien se abalanzó sobre mí fuiste tú¡pedazo de bruto¡Subnormal!

- ¿A quién llamas de ese modo? – inquirió él incorporándose para ir contra ella – Presta atención, Weasley, conmigo no se juega. ¿Quién te crees que eres¡No eres ofreces ningún obstáculo para aniquilarte!

- ¡Oh! – Soltó voluntariamente burlona - ¿Otra de tus tácticas para meterme miedo, Malfoy¡Hasta una hormiga me infunde más temor¿Qué viene después? .¿Cantarme canciones de cuna para que tenga pesadillas?

En ese momento entró Snape. Les dirigió una mirada de compasión y burla. Dio rienda suelta a su tono de vos mordaz:

- Oh, valla. Su relación cada vez mejora más. Lástima que con la escenita que han montado, merecen su justo castigo – curvó los labios en un eufemismo de sonrisa – Lo que no saben, es que dicho castigo es mucho peor de lo que se imaginan. Síganme ahora.

**o:o:O:o:o **

Allí estaban, el la oficina de Dumbledore. Ron se había quedado en la otra salita, y por la mirada sombría que le dirigió a Ginny, ella hiló miles de conjeturas a las posibles desgracias que pudieran acontecer. Sabía que el hecho de que estuvieran ante el director con promovía nada bueno.

- Siéntense, por favor -, les invitó Dumbledore cordialmente indicando el par de sillas vacías. Ambos obedecieron, y cuando el director se ubicó detrás de su escritorio y los miró con sus ojos azules y profundos, Draco torció el gesto. El viejo ese actuaba tan amigable que era como para desconfiar.

- Debo suponer que ya están al tanto de porqué están aquí¿no es así? – inquirió, juntando las yemas de los dedos. El Slytherin resopló sonoramente, signo irrefutable de que todo aquello le resultaba enormemente fastidioso.

El director no pareció molestarse por ese comportamiento, y prosiguió:

- El profesor Snape – lo indicó con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza – me ha comunicado, que por un incidente, usted, señorita Weasley, y usted, señor Malfoy, han sido bañados por una poción en las que se habían colocado diversos ingredientes difícilmente reconocibles¿verdad?

Ginny asintió. Draco carraspeó.

- Un incidente…- murmuró con desprecio.

- Por si no sabías, tu extraordinaria habilidad con las pociones también nos ayudó, Malfoy – le susurró ella también – quizá qué cosas le pusiste al caldero.

- Como decía, el profesor Snape ha investigado las consecuencias que acarrea aquella combinación de ingredientes – Ginny tomó aire – Por la insuficiencia de información, se ha hecho bastante difícil, y por ese motivo…

- ¡Valla al grano de una vez! – exclamó el rubio con impaciencia. Ginny lo miró reprobatoria por semejante descaro.

- Señor Malfoy, le recuerdo que está ante el director, y por eso debe tener alguna cuota de respeto. ¿Entendido? – intervino Snape, huraño. Draco no se dio por aludido y siguió en su actitud de expectante involuntario.

- Las investigaciones rebelaron, que aquella poción tiene un efecto muy potente -. Dumbledore se tomó un instante para continuar, instante que a Draco le pareció eterno para poder terminar todo ese melodrama -, Su efecto es que las primeras dos personas que estén en contacto con aquella sustancia, estarán…literalmente amarrados, por buscar una definición más precisa.

Silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Que qué? – Bramó Draco con voz estridente y Ginny pegó un bote- ¿Cómo se supone que…? Maldita sea ¿qué se supone que significa "literalmente amarrados, eh? No veo ninguna cuerda atándonos a mí y a esta…- titubeó y se contuvo –, a Weasley.

- ¿Acaso no sabe lo que significa "literal", Malfoy? – escudriñó Snape. – Usted y la alumna Weasley, no pueden separarse más de tres metros¿no se ha dado cuenta?

Malfoy le miró como si quisiera fundirle la frente.

- ¿Y cómo se puede terminar el efecto? - preguntó Ginny sintiendo cómo era embutida por la silla en que estaba sentada.

- Ese el problema, señorita Weasley – suspiró el director mirándola a través de sus lentes de media luna. – Eso todavía no está resuelto. Snape investigará el posible antídoto, pero eso demorará hasta vuelta de vacaciones.

Ginny tragó en seco. Parecía como si se hubiese tragado la lengua. ¿Permanecer todas las vacaciones con Malfoy¿Sin poder moverse con absoluta libertad? Merlín, era lo peor que le pudiera haber pasado.

- ¿Cómo?- bramó Draco. Él tampoco parecía muy contento con la idea y se había levantado de la silla como si esta tuviera un clavo-. ¿Sabe cuanto duran las vacaciones¡Tendré que pasar todos los días con ella siguiéndome los talones! – la señaló con un dedo tembloroso de rabia.

- Señor Malfoy, le reitero que Severus buscará la solución. Por ahora, el mayor inconveniente será dónde pasarán las festividades. – repuso el director sin inmutarse por sus aullidos.

- Dónde – repitió él con voz ronca, como sopesando las palabras mientras ella sopesaba las posibilidades de escapar de allí sin parecer demasiado desinteresada. Simplemente no podía ser real - ¿DÓNDE¿Cómo que 'donde'¡Pues aquí, en Hogwarts¿Dónde más¿En su choza?

- No tilde de choza a ninguna casa – amenazó Snape con dureza– Pues sí. Allí pasará las Navidades. ¿Contento?

- ¿Que si estoy contento? – dijo él en tono desvalido.- ¡NO! Me niego. Bajo ninguna excusa, ningún pretexto, nada. ¡NO!

- Lamentablemente señor Malfoy, ya no podemos hacer nada. Usted irá a la Madriguera mañana por la mañana en el tren, si no quiere quedarse aquí, en Hogwarts, considerando el hecho de que no puede separarse de la señorita Weasley. ¿Ha pensado en qué excusa pondrá cuando le vean pegada a ella? - le espetó Snape, lacónico.

Su rostro pálido se tornó más blanquecino. No había pensado en eso. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos si supieran la situación tan peculiar en la que estaba enredado?

- Debe haber otra solución – dijo él con los ojos desprendiendo llamaradas - ¡No puede quedarse así! No puedo ir a su madriguera de ratas.

- Lo siento, señor Malfoy. – suspiró Dumbledore en tono condescendiente – Aunque hubiera una solución más expedita, la poción debería descansar por lo menos una semana antes de ser proporcionada a ustedes y tener el resultado esperado. Ya le he avisado vía lechuza a su madre que tendrá un nuevo comensal estas navidades – miró con gentileza a Ginny.

- ¿Qué ya le ha avisado? – preguntó ella con voz desvalida - ¿Por qué todo tan rápido? No puede invitar a Malfoy a quedarse en mi casa. Sinceramente, no creo que…

- ¿QUÉ? – estalló él rojo de furia - ¿ACASO ESTÁ DECREPITO?

- No sea impertinente, Malfoy - le gruñó el profesor de pociones encajando su mano sobre su hombro – usted tendrá la suficiente caballerosidad de ir a pasar las navidades allí, porque el hermano de la señorita Weasley va a contraer matrimonio. Y eso es sí, o sí.

_Mierda_, pensó Ginny.

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó con voz desfallecida – Bill se casa con Fleur la semana de navidad. Y ya está todo preparado.

- Lo último que me faltaba – rezongó Draco, horrorizado antes la perspectiva de estar allí con una manada de bestias subdesarrolladas – Una maldita fiesta, con toda la parentela de comadrejas borrachas.

- Es verdad. – aceptó el Director con una leve inclinación de cabeza – Allí pasarán las vacaciones, ya está resuelto. Aparte, tengo entendido que usted, Draco, no iba a pasar las vacaciones en su mansión¿verdad?

- Es verdad – titubeó entre dientes –, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no pienso…

- Ya está todo arreglado – finalizó el viejo mago poniéndose de pie – Mañana partirán, y como medida de precaución, tendrán un vagón para ustedes solos y así no tendrán que dar explicaciones extra.

A regañadientes, salieron de la oficina expulsados por Snape. Draco parecía completamente rehusado y desproticaba en voz baja, y Ginny estaba ensimismada. ¿Pasar tres semanas con él…y sobrevivir?

- Valla vacaciones – comentó Draco con odio mientras caminaban por el pasillo vacío – yo, gastando mi precioso tiempo junto a tu detestable familia. Qué mejor.

- No creas que estoy dando saltitos de alegría – replicó ella con tono sombrío. - ¿Dónde se supone que dormiremos?

- Uy¿que sugieres tú? – le espetó enojado - ¿En la salita común de Gryffindor? Oh¡ya sé! Al ladito de Potty y Weasel para que nos acurruquen. Ya tengo suficiente con pasar todo el día pegada a ti como una lapa.

- Eres un idiota insoportable – le contestó Ginny – Supongo que en la sala de los Menesteres. ¿O crees que prefiero dormir entre los trogloditas que representan Crabbe y Goyle? De eso ni hablar.

- Te odio – le dijo Draco encolerizado mientras pasaban por el mural de Barnabás el chiflado. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

- Si tu grandioso hermanito hubiera estado allí, le retorcería el cuello y luego lo hubiera arrojado a los esgrutos de cola larga. Tal vez ellas hubieran querido reproducirse con él. Lo reconocerían como de su especie, Weasley.

- Oh, cállate. Y espero que no ronques – le espetó malhumorada mientras empujaba la puerta.


End file.
